


Listen

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's busy working, and Bucky tries to snap him out of his work daze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts).



Tony rotated his newest design for Bucky’s armor. To the less observant eye the leather top looked exactly the same as the original, but Tony had been working on a new synthetic material that should make it lighter, while he also tried to create thinner plate between the fabric that would still be bulletproof.

“Tony.” Bucky snapped his fingers in Tony’s face. “C’mon on, your breakfast is already cold.”

“Um-hmm.” Tony pinched his brow as he looked over his calculations. The numbers were so close to what he wanted, but he was still just slightly off from achieving his goals; the plate would shatter upon impact if he made it any thinner.

Bucky drummed his fingers against the kitchen table. “Darling, I think we should have a threesome with one of our teammates. Maybe Nat or Sam? How about Clint? Seems like he might know a thing or two.”

“Hmm.” Tony looked back at the original ratio for the alloy used to make his Iron Man suit. Perhaps if he made some adjustments to the alloy he could use the new metal to create—

“Tony, if you look at me right this second, I promise, I will give you a blow job at this table.”

Tony blinked and looked up at Bucky. “Did you say something?”

Bucky rolled his eyes and got down on his knees. “Never say I’m not a man of my word.”

Tony jumped in his seat as Bucky unzipped him. “This is unexpected. What brought this on?”

Bucky huffed. “You really need to listen more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Work originally posted on [Tumblr](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/133122414153/stuckony-12-and-winteriron-13-please-and-thank)


End file.
